


poets come to life

by grumpysimon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post Season 2, Warming Up, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since day one Simon Monroe has been afraid of Kieren leaving him, trying his best to be better and back on his feet. But when his heart starts beating the world seems all the more alive. And best of all, Kieren is staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poets come to life

**Author's Note:**

> @zombaess on Tumblr has a frickton of prompts in store for me, which I'm super happy about. Okay it's v short, but here's the first of probably many, although Siren Big Bang (27k!) is killing my fragile little soul. As usual, I appreciate all your comments, kudos, feedback, requests on Tumblr (@sunshinekieren) and all the other things my readers do! I love you guys. A ton.
> 
> -XXOO Kenzie

  
Weeks it had been since Simon Monroe had felt touch again. Felt water again, felt pain again. During these weeks, his skin had warmed and blush had came to his cheeks. Piece by piece, much like a jigsaw puzzle, he was warming up. Coming alive, purely and truly.

Although they knew his heart would come to beat again, it had shocked them anyways. Kieren had laid there, head resting on Simon’s chest to hear the sound of his now beating heart. Wild it was because it was just there. Constant; unlike anything had been since the rising. Thu-thump-thu-thump.  
Unfamiliar, even if for living lovers it was essential. Beating hearts were something Kieren never missed, but was breathless when it came alive in Simon’s chest.

Being alive, (breathing, feeling, remembering,) was in so much more important than made out to be. Feeling the heat and cold. Sheets and comforters soft on dry skin during star blanketed nights.

At first, Simon had been scared when he felt the first touches. Brushes of skin, fabric material, water. Worried that Kieren would come to hate him, to miss dead skin and inhuman eyes. That Kieren would tell him to leave, or worse, Kieren would leave. Which was by far worse, and it would bring Simon back to the days where he was always high and almost always sad.

But he didn’t- and that was the thing that brought Simon from being engulfed, taking a breath that was one of a drowning man. Heaving.  
“You aren’t leaving?” Kieren laughed to that. Beating heart, coloured skin and all, Kieren was staying. Sticking here, with Simon who was different now, but he was still hoping Kieren would recognize as the boy who’d told Simon that he loved him. That was something, and in all that it was, it was going to be okay, and maybe just better.

“I’ll warm up soon.”

Phenomenon now nicknamed warming up, after all of Amy, (the heart breaks and heat trapped inside her skin again.) Now Simon carried that burden, that gift; feeling the brush of Kieren’s skin against his. Treasuring touches in all they were.

Fearing his life, the fact that he was living, now, heart working since the moment his heart had stopped beating. Since he’d been pronounced dead and fit for a suit. Likely his father had that suit fit for Simon for a long time, condemning him to death before he ever even came close. Thanks, dad.

The most scary thing was that Kieren might actually want to stay. That left Simon in fear of fucking up somewhere, scaring him with the ugly truths and the awful things, the things that Simon needed and the things that he forgot.

But maybe it was going to be alright, because the best thing, by far, was the sex. No leaving and lots of staying, but even more fucking.


End file.
